Return to Whangdoodleland
by colours.of.music
Summary: Lindy has grown up, gotten married and had a child. And during all this, Whangdoodleland has fallen on bad times. It's up to Annyrose--Lindy's teenage daughter to rediscover and save Whangdoodleland.
1. Chapter 1

Annyrose Thomson Sprang up from her bed, dropping the book she had been reading on the floor and pulled open the curtains of her bedroom. Morning light streamed in, painting her room in vivid colors. She smiled, breathed deeply and began rifling through her dresser, searching for something to wear.

As usual, she went for jeans and a t-shirt;that was what was "in", and that was what she was going to wear, at least until it was "out". Finally dressed, Annyrose left her room, and flew down the hall, and out-of-doors. It was the beginning of summer vacation, and Annyrose wasn't going to miss a second of it by being indoors. There was no one to play with--Annyrose lived on an old cul-de-sac that people never visited, except kids on dares. So except for during school, Annyrose went friend-less. But that didn't stop her. Years of spending summers alone had left the thirteen year old with an amazing imagination, one more complex than a normal thirteen year old would have.

"Annyrose Thomson, Come back here and put on some sunscreen--you really don't want to look like a tomatoe by the end of the day, do you?" Her mother called from the inside of the House. Annyrose rolled her eyes. Melinda Thomson was as down to earth as a mother could get--which wasn't that really down to earth, but at least her mother made an attempt to be cool. _Usually._ She Reminded her self. Not paying any attention to her mother, Annyrose bounded off the porch and into the scraggly front yard. She hit the grass with a running start and raced over to the only tree in the yard: A giant, gnarled fig tree, which was perfect for climbing. Annyrose put one foot in a small hollow in the tree and grabbed a thick, low hanging branch. She pulled herself into the leafy paradise, climbing higher till she could barely make out the ground. She found her favorite spot, a wide branch perfect for her size, and settled in it. Immediately, she wished she had brought a book, but she felt to comfortable to move, because she figured going down to get a book would spoil the feeling.

Since Annyrose's House sat on a hill, she had an amazing view of the town below from her tree. She marveled at how small everything seemed, and trying to find her friend's houses. After a few minutes, she grew bored and glanced up the street, in search of anything of interest on her street. Nothing of interest appeared, but suddenly she noticed a figure leaning against a retaining wall a few yards from her house. She couldn't see detail, but the figure looked male, and appeared to be very old, and stopped over with age. As she looked closer, she realized that the figure couldn't have been bent with age--it's back wasn't what was sagging, it was it's knees. This didn't bother Annyrose. She thought it was pretty interesting, but no way was she going to get a closer look at the figure. They seemed scary from up here, so they would be more haunting closer up.

Annyrose giggled at her fear. Here she was, thirteen and scared to death of some person who might have just been someone out for a walk on the warm summer's day. She shooed away thoughts of doubt, and tried to focus on something else. But her eyes kept straying towards the figure, and she couldn't ward off the feeling of dread she got every time she glanced their way. She pulled a leaf of the tree and twirled it between her fingers, staring at it's intricate detail. She looked away, and turned to the figure, who still hadn't moved, though the sun had climbed high in the sky by now. Annyrose glanced about the fig tree, and her eyes came to rest on one of the plump figs. She smiled at it, and said "Well, aren't you a pretty one?" Again her gaze strayed to the figure. Curiosity finally getting the better of her, Annyrose slipped down the tree and began the short walk to the stranger. Staying at a safe distance away, she raised her hand and said "Hello,"

The stranger looked a little miffed at her salutation. "Oh. Hello."

Annyrose nodded, like she was agreeing with something he had said, and as if he had said something she could agree with.

"Nice day, isn't it?" She asked, trying to be polite and contemplating whether or not she could outrun this person, if he proved a threat.

"Mmh.Though it doesn't help my allergies. All these pollinated flowers! Where I come from, Flowers just pop out of the ground, not pollination required, and no pollen!"

"If I may ask, but where is that?" Annyrose asked, feeling that this stranger was probably not right in the head.

"Whangedoodleland." The stranger said, eyeing her cautiously, as if waiting to see if she would start telling him that Whangedoodleland didn't exist.

"That's interesting. No pollen, huh? In my country, animals talk." Annyrose said agreeably_. If this guy wants to play mental games, sure, lets play mental games._ The stranger rolled his eyes.

"Whangedoodleland is _not_ made up." He said, forcefully, as if explaining this to a toddler.

"I know. Neither is my country." Annyrose said, dragging a bit of sarcasm into the remark.

The stranger looked at her strangely, nodded stiffly and said "Well, I must be going. I'll see you around."

"Uh, okay." Annyrose said. She watched the stranger walk out of sight down the hill. As soon as he was out of her line of view, Annyrose raced back to the fig tree and shimmied up it as fast as she could. She got to her lookout point, from which she could see the whole town and glance down her street. The stranger had disappeared.

* * *

Annyrose lay tucked in her bed, waiting for her mother to come in to say good-night. She had been concentrating on the stranger she had meant all day, and wondering why he had acted like his little country was real. She sighed, and tried to forget about the whole thing.

Her mother entered her room, and Annyrose smiled. "Hey, mum." She said. Her mother smiled. "So how was today?" She asked, sitting on Annyrose's bed. Annyrose sighed. "Well, I meant some funny person just down the road--" She caught her mother's eye. "Don't be alarmed, he was fine and all--I didn't catch his name, but he was a bit strange...you know?" Her mother smiled warmly, and Annyrose continued. "And he was talking about some weird country." She shook her head. "Sorry, I just felt like bringing that up."

Her mother shook her head, smiling at her daughter's innocence. "A country? Which one?" She asked.

Annyrose thought for a moment. "Hangboodleland? Wait--Whangdoodleland." She corrected herself.

The change happened quickly--one minute her mom's face was smiling and genuinly curious about her only daughter's day, and the next, the happiness was blown out of her eyes. They filled with worry and confusion, but she continued to smiled with her mouth. Annyrose mummbled, "What did I say?"

"Oh nothing, darling." Her mother said in a tone that said she had said something of upmost importance. "Goodnight, dear." She said, absently tucking the comforter in more tightly, and turning of the room light. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**So, Um, yeah. My second Fanfic, my first Whangdoodle one. If you like it, I'll continue to write chapters. Please R&R**

**Kara**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda Thomson sighed with relief as she left her daughter's room. The child didn't know anything. That was good. It wasn't as if Whangdoodleland was bad. Not at all. But As Melinda thought this, a memory floated back to her, about the spinster cat,and her being kidnapped.

Melinda--or Lindy, as she had been called back then--had hoped to retire to her study, but her daughter's news had rattled her, and she didn't feel like concentrating on her work. Melinda opened the door to her study, and stepped in. The chair at the desk swiveled around, and Melinda jumped.

"Hello Lindy...or do you prefer Melinda Now?"

The person in the chair was none other then the person who Annyrose had talked to that morning. He also happened to be the Prime Minister of Whangdoodleland, which also happened to be a real country.

"Hello, Prock." Melinda Said, sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. "And I Prefer Melinda now. But Lindy will do." She sighed and began talking. "You meant Annyrose today, I'll assume? She talked about you. And surely, it was you she described? Why did you tell her, Prock? She doesn't need to know about...about Any of it!" Melinda threw up her hands.

"What's wrong with her knowing about Whangedoodleland?" The Prock asked, sullenly.

"It's so dangerous! It's so-"

"Dangerous?" The Prock cut her off. "What makes it Dangerous?"

"The Train, The Gazooks, the Swamp Gaboons--"

"But they aren't dangerous."

"Yes, they are. Annyrose could get hurt."

"My, my, you have grown up, haven't you?" Prock asked, changing the conversation. He had left the chair and was reading the awards and medals framed on one of the walls of the study. "...'For Her Work in Physics'?" He read. "So you followed in the professor's footsteps, eh?" Melinda nodded. "Hmm..." The Prock Said. "Remember the Spinster Cat?"

"Yes, and that's exactly why--"

"Whangdoodleland is in danger."

"What?"

"Whangdoodleland is in Danger of extinction."

"What?"

"Whangdoodleland is in Danger of Ex-"

"How?"

"Lindy. Be Serious. How do you think?"

"People are forgetting?"

"No one knew, Lindy."

"Me, the Professor, Ben and Tom."

The Prock Sighed. "The Professor is dead, Lindy."

"I know."

"Ben is to old. You doesn't remember."

"Of course he does! He wouldn't--"

"He doesn't remember."

"Tom Does."

"Tom Remembers." The Prock nodded. "Two people."

"But--but wait. How are you going extinct if we are forgetting? You're supposed to be safe in Whangedoodleland."

The Prock sighed and returned to his chair. "What did the Professor Tell you?" The question sounded Rhetorical, So Lindy Remained silent. "Right. He would have told you that we were going extinct, so The Whangdoodle founded Whangdoodleland, and all the creatures escaped, where they would be safe forever and never go extinct."

"See. I was--"

"Until." The Prock added quietly. Lindy stopped talking. "Until man once found Whangdoodleland. And when man found Whangdoodleland, they could believe it was there. So they can believe in the creatures there. Once they forget...The Creatures go extinct."

"Unless you find another place to live."

"Unless we find another place to live." The Prock Asserted.

"And how does this have to do with Annyrose?"

"What?"

"Why did you tell Annyrose?"

"Because she is going to be the one to find The creatures of Whangdoodleland a new place."

"No!"

The Prock turned doleful eyes to Lindy. "You would risk losing all of Whangdoodleland?" Lindy looked away, ashamed. "But she's a child."

"She's Ben's Age when he went."

"So she'll have trouble going. Ben did."

"Fine. I can take her back. Besides, she has more imagination then he did."

"Why Anny?"

"You're to old to go."

"The Professor--"

"The Professor had you three to help him."

"Then Anny and I--"

"Lindy. Anny can't be kept a child forever."

Melinda sat back in her seat. "Fine. I'll...explain it to her...tomorrow."

The Prock Nodded and stood up. "Good luck. I don't think you'll need it however."

He opened the door and stopped. Without turning around, he said "Do you still have your Sympathetic Hat?"

"Yes."

"You might give that to her."

Lindy nodded, and said: "I might. Goodnight, Prock."

Prock nodded once, straightened up, and pulled down so fast that he disappeared.

**Okay, second Chapter. Hope you like it. Oh, wait, forgot to say the first time: None of these characters are mine, they are all the property (with the exception of Annyrose) of Julia Andrews. All credit for inventing the characters goes to her.**

**Kara**


	3. Chapter 3

When Annyrose woke the next day, the house was quiet. Not like it normally was in the mornings. Her mother would have the radios on and might be singing along, while cooking breakfast, and the smells and sounds of sizzling bacon would be wafting in from the kitchen. Today, all was silent.

Annyrose quickly changed from her nightgown and padded down the hallway. Perhaps something had happened to her mother? The first place Annyrose checked was Melinda's office. She stopped next to the door, but instead of turning the knob, she pressed her ear to the wood. She could hear her mother's voice—and another person's. Lower. Masculine. Part of Annyrose was curious as to what they were talking about—she couldn't make out words from behind the door—and part of her was horrified that she was spying on her mother. After a few seconds, more of listening, Annyrose could only make out one word, which cropped up every few sentences. Curiosity rising, Annyrose gripped the door handle, and just happened to hear her mother call back to her guest "Let me wake her."

There was no time to dart back down the hall and fly into her bed, pretend to have been asleep.

"Hi, Mum."

"Annyrose! You're already awake?"

"Yeah." Annyrose nodded innocently, as though she hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Well come in, there's someone I want you to meet."

Annyrose followed her mother into the study. The visitor was sitting in her mother's chair, which surprised Annyrose. Because of the seating arrangements, he was facing away from her. The chair swiveled when Annyrose and her mother entered. Annyrose was quite startled to see none other than the stranger she had meant yesterday.

"Mum, you know him--? This is the man I meant yesterday. The one I told you about."

"Yes, I know him. Annyrose, meet Prock."

"What a funny—" Annyrose cut off mid sentence, knowing her mother would reprimand her for being so rude. Instead she said "I didn't know you knew mother." Annyrose shot her mother a glance, as though to warn her _This is the crazy man with made up worlds, mum. _

"Yes, _quite_ sorry about our introductions yesterday—or, lack thereof." The Prock stood and bowed graciously. "I was on a rather busy schedule and had no time to stop for...such social matters."

_You had time to discuss Whangdoodleland. Whatever that is. _Annyrose thought.

"I was on an important mission for His Majesty." The Prock was silent for a moment, in which time Annyrose said

"You mean…Her Majesty?" The only ruler she knew of was the one in England—and that one was most definitely female. The Prock gave her a doleful stare.

"His Majesty," He began, with an emphasis on the _his_ "the great ruler of Whangdoodleland."

"Prock." Annyrose's mother sighed, and both Prock and Annyrose turned to her.

"You said you'd tell her. His Majesty didn't think you'd follow through with telling her—no offense intended—and he sent me to break the news."

"News? What news?" Annyrose turned to the Prock, not sure what to expect.

"Whangdoodleland is…fading. You need to help His Majesty and all citizens of Whangdoodleland to find another country to inhabit."

Annyrose glanced back at her mother. "Wait, what?" Neither the Prock or her mother replied. "I…" She swallowed, then said "I was listening outside the door…you were talking about Whangdoodleland with this—with Prock. Why—" Annyrose was suddenly worried that her mother might not be entirely with it—certainly not if she agreed with this man. But her mother was definitely not crazy. Annyrose only had to look at her to be able to tell. Same old mother. But then, what was going on?

"Annyrose, I should have told you when you mentioned it last night. Do you, by any chance, remember the professor?"

"Barely." Annyrose did have a slight memory of him—back when she was three. He had died a few months later.

"You know how he was a scientist?"

"Yes." If anything, Annyrose remembered his legacy more than him. Her mother always had the most interesting stories about his discoveries.

"Well, he happened to discover a –well, not a parallel universe, but another country."

"Woah. You never told me that! He founded a country?!"

"Not founded. Discovered."

"How do you discover a count—"

"You aren't explaining all that well, Melinda." The Prock said, from the chair. "You will eventually get to the point, I'm sure, but—" The Prock turned to Annyrose.

"What your mother would eventually explain was this: The professor discovered Whangdoodle land, and he took Mel—Your mother, and Your Uncles Tom and Ben with him when he ventured into Whangdoodleland."

"What?"

"Why don't you just show her!" Annyrose's mother cried out sarcastically. "That would be much less subtle then how you explained it."

"Good idea." The Prock said.

"I didn't mean it!" Melinda said, frowning.

"Lindy…"

"No, Prock."

"Did I get a chance to tell you The Whangdoodle and Clarity had a child?"

"You're trying to change the subject."

"A Daughter. They named her…what was it? Oh, right. Leiella."

"I…"

"Leiella would be…oh, about Annyrose's age. In terms of maturity, that is."

Melinda didn't reply.

"Poor Leiella. For Whangdoodleland to come to an end. It might take a while, or you and Tom could just be in the wrong places and the wrong times…"

Melinda stared at the Prock so fiercely that Annyrose lowered her eyes. The Prock's gaze, however, remained steady. After a moment, Melinda lowered her eyes and munmbled "I'll go get the Sympathetic Hat."


End file.
